A Kidnapped Bride
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: LEMON! ONESHOT ONLY! Rin finds herself once again caught by Naraku and under the guard of Kohaku... but this time she isn't the cute six year old but a mature 14-yr-old and Kohaku is used once again by Naraku to hurt her! Oh no!


**Rin and Kohaku? What what?**

**NOT THE OWNER OF INUYASHA KAY?**

"**Secret Love"**

She woke in a daze, on a hard floor in a dark room and alone. Or so she thought… He was sitting in the corner by the only door, his head leaning forward as she crawled around on the wood floor. He watched her through his bangs silently wishing she would have stayed unconscious. Naraku had warned him not to speak with her even if she screamed and cried… and he wasn't going to disobey with his sister's life on the line.

"Where am I?" She whispered not expecting a response. "Sesshomaru-sama will be angry with Rin for disappearing again…" She whimpered leaning against the wall. "I don't have my supplies either…" She looked to the boy. "Where is my bag?"

"…"

"I won't hurt you; I am only a girl…" She moved closer touching him lightly on the forearm. Kohaku hit her, moving away from her. She didn't cry, or yell… she was calm… too calm. "I understand…" She moved away to lay in the corner. She slept there, as he watched her silently. A burning started in his back, and his vision went black.

She was being shaken in the waking world by the silent boy.

"What?" She whimpered. He looked into her eyes as he stared at him painfully.

"Age?"

"I don't… oh… I don't know how old I am, Lord Sesshomaru tells me that I am in my fourteenth year." She feels him grunt, before laying her on the floor and spreading her legs. Trying to clamp them shut she cries when he pinches her hard on the inner thigh. Her legs fall open and he looks at her before she feels him touching her secret parts. "Don't do that!" He slaps her once more, his eyes clouded and darker than before.

Kohaku watches his body move between her legs, watches her cry and thrash against his broadening teen chest. She whimpers when he feels his body convulsing with a climax as hers twitches with an orgasm as well. His body keeps moving, keeps taking from her virgin body as the night rolls along. The world goes black once more.

She is looking down at him with a cup of soup waiting at the fire for him, he sits up his head pounding so hard he stops half way into a sitting position. Rin sighs as he looks around and coughs up blood to spit into the flames. "What happened?" He murmured.

"Are you under the control of a demon?" She whispers into the thick air around them as he sips the soup.

"Naraku controls me at times… I never remember what he made me do when I come to, but I get a big headache after he does it."

"You have slept for a full day between his possessions." She shakes.

"How many days has it been?" He watches her cry over her bowl.

"Almost a month… and I have not began my bleeding for this month." She watches him lean back an eyebrow raised for her to continue. "The bleeding a woman goes through to show her virtue, her cleanness… her emptiness."

"Why am I awake now?" She looks to the door where light streams through for them to see. "Rin?"

"Naraku died I guess… the demons outside left, and you have been asleep this time for nearly two days. I figure milord will be here for me any time now."

"I'm sorry this happened to you Rin." She nods. "I really am." The door opens letting light wash over them with the figure of Sesshomaru blocking out some rays.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She bows to him. "Naraku has died?"

"Indeed… but it seems not soon enough to save you from his cruel plans." Sesshomaru lets Rin hug him as her tears touch his hoari. "He is the one?" Sesshomaru waves Kohaku to him. Bowing Kohaku stays on the floor as Sesshomaru looks at him. "You could not stop his control of you?"

"Milord…" Rin whimpers. "He was not himself… he cried when he would come out of Naraku's control and beg me to forgive him… he tried to kill himself to keep from doing this." Sesshomaru looks to the young slayer.

"Is she telling me this to protect you or is it true?"

"I regret ever letting Naraku save my life… I did cry to her forgiveness when I could… I regret ever hurting such a sweet girl." Kohaku feels his thin frame being lifted off the floor. "I see it fit if you wish to kill me."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru stands the boy at his ward's side before looking at the pair. "It is fitting that I have wished that Rin settle down… If she can forgive you the two of you will join in human marriage. Already the babe is growing inside her."

"I would be honored to have such a prize at my side." Kohaku watches Rin look at the Lord.

"Hai, I will marry you Kohaku…" She hugs him before giving him a warm kiss on the lips.

**I know it was probably the strangest one-shot ever… but it was something, right?**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
